The Smallest Kit
by Duskcloud
Summary: Snickers was born and raised a kittypet, or so she thought. At three moons old she joins the clans to find that her past may be different, and her future is just as mysterious as she receives an strange prophecy from StarClan. My first fic!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A light-brown tabby huddled in a clearing at the forest's center. The snow on the ground was deep, but the tabby had cleared a circle in it. A soft mewling came from beneath her.

A tiny kit, dark grey with light brown tabby stripes on its back, was begging for milk. The tabby queen looked sympathetically at the kit before picking it up and whispering

"It's not far now." The tabby carried the kitten as she leapt across a narrow stream.

Cautiously, she trotted through the semi unfamiliar pine wood. When at last the queen reached her destination, she placed the kit in an area protected from snow. She backed away slowly and sorrowfully. No doubt this would be the last time seeing her kit, and it would probably die before anyone rescued it. She had to leave it. There was no way anyone could find out about the kit.

As she padded away, the tabby queen heard a faint voice on the wind. She could just make out the words,

"The smallest one bearing no clan will be the strongest of them all." The wind howled and the tabby shivered. Was this a new prophecy? And if it was, who was this 'strongest cat'?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Snickers was padding through a silver moonlit meadow. A blue-gray cat whose pelt almost blended in with the grass of the meadow approached her. "A great future is in store for you Sagekit."

Sagekit? Was that her name? Well it was better than the name her twolegs named her. 'Snickers' was so blech. The blue cat began to fade. "Wait! Who are you!? What do you mean?" Snickers called. There was a loud rattle. Snickers blinked. When she opened her eyes, she glanced around. No meadow. She just saw a familiar twoleg pouring familiar bland food into a bowl surrounded by two familiar cats.

Snickers thought back to her dream. Who had the blue cat been? She had come in other dreams like this one, but Snickers had never seen her in waking hours. Snickers trotted to the bowl and waited as the bigger of the two large cats lumbered away to a flap in a door to the outside. Snickers reached into the bowl to find that what was left was rapidly being devoured by the second of the two cats.

When the cat finished, he smirked and meowed, "You had better go faster than that if you want to eat slow poke!" "Shut up Dusty!" Snickers retorted. "You're the one getting fat and slow from all that food!" She hated this! Dusty and Boots thought that they could push her around just because they were bigger, well a _lot _bigger, than her, and she was a kitten. Anyway, what Dusty said wasn't true. Snickers was actually unusually fast for her size (which was very small).

She ate the remains of breakfast and lapped up some water before trotting outside. The yard was fairly large, but it was nothing compared to the forest around. Snickers desperately wished she could go beyond the fence. Unfortunately that chain-link fence was too high to climb or jump over; she had seen Boots try and fail to perch on the fence many times.

Snickers wandered over to the fence that she usually sat by to avoid Dusty and Boots. In the corner of her eye, Snickers saw a flash of green, which was usual in cold weather like this. A few mouse lengths under the bush there was an herb of some sort. The smell of it made her kind of dizzy. Snickers's mind wasn't on the herb anymore though. She had just heard a rustle on the other side of the fence. She could smell a cat, possibly more than one, crouched on the other side. As Snickers examined further, a pair of bright green eyes stared back. Shocked, Snickers jumped and faced the other way to watch Dusty chase a butterfly. Snickers could still hear murmuring from the bushes. After she strained her ears, she could understand what they were saying.

"Littlecloud," a voice mewed, "it's no use unless we plan on fighting. There are cats in that yard."

"You mean the kit?" a second voice replied. "That kit's the smallest I've ever seen!" The first cat growled, "It's not the kit I'm worried about, it's the kittypets. I've fought them before, believe me, they're more vicious than they look."

There was a pause, then 'Littlecloud' spoke. "Tawnypelt, cats are going to _die_ if we don't get some catnip. I'd rather claw a couple of kittypets than watch my clan die from a sickness that I didn't have the herbs to cure."

Clan? Snickers thought. Those must be forest cats! A that moment two lithe figures leapt down from the fence. Dusty and Boots were too bust attempting to catch fish from the garden pond to notice the intruders. Snickers stared in horror. These cats may not have been bigger than Dusty or Boots, but they were muscular and skilled. The only thing that Snickers could think of to say was "Please do not hurt me!"

"That depends on how much you are willing to tell us." The tawny colored cat spoke. "Tawny pelt! She's just a kit!" The second, smaller cat meowed, Though there was laughter in both their eyes.

The second cat (Littlecloud obviously) suddenly became very serious. "Tell us," He began, "do you have any catnip?" He sounded urgent. "Catnip..?" Snickers asked. Littlecloud thought. "It has a smell that might make you dizzy…" "Oh yes!" Snickers replied. "I saw some earlier." "Oh thank Starclan." Tawnypelt breathed. "Show us please." Snickers crawled under the bush that she had seen the green plant under. When she found the catnip, she bit off as much as she could. She spit the herbs out in front of Littlecloud and asked if she brought out enough. Littlecloud nodded and dipped his head to pick up the herbs. "All of Shadowclan thanks you." Tawnypelt acknowledged. "We must go now."

"No, wait!" Snickers called as the two cats got ready to jump over the fence. They looked at her expectantly. Snickers took a deep breath and squeaked, "I want to join your clan."

**A/N ooh.. cliffy. Well I tried. spill it all in the reviews! If you read this chapter please review it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N And we continue where we left off. Thank you to all of my reviewers! I just want to clear something**_** up: Sagekit will not be joining Shadowclan.**_** (says mysteriously) All will become clear...  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_You what?" Tawnypelt _gasped. "No! Blackstar would never allow it!"

"And if he did," Littlecloud continued, "The clan would never accept you. (A/N It's the sad truth) Listen, uhh, what's your name?" Snickers looked at her paws and was about to reply 'Snickers' when she stopped.

"Sagekit." She said proudly instead. She wanted to make a good last impression. Tawnypelt looked even more shocked. "Did your twolegs name you that?" Littlecloud inquired.

"No," Snickers meowed "They call me 'Snickers'. I got Sagekit from a dream I had with a blue-gray she-cat…" If possible, Tawnypelt looked even more shocked.

"But that's impossible!" She murmured. Littlecloud finally mewed,

"I've changed my mind." Snickers could not express her joy enough, but before she could utter a word, she noticed that Dusty and Boots had finally given up on catching fish and were creeping up and growling at Tawnypelt and Littlecloud.

"Who are these, Snickers?" Boots hissed.

"Let's try to leave without a fight." Littlecloud mewed quietly. "Sagekit, come on." The three cats leapt over the fence in a single bound. Snickers decided that the reason Boots couldn't reach the fence was because he was fat and lazy.

After that, Snickers had to run to keep Littlecloud and Tawnypelt in sight. She could see that they were talking, and every now and then she caught a word or two, like, 'destined warrior' and 'Thunderclan'. When they finally stopped, Snickers's breath was billowing out in huge white clouds, though she was now hot from the run.

"So it's settled then." Littlecloud was saying, barely even panting, "I'll take her to the meeting, and we don't mention this to Blackstar."

"Ok. I'll tell Blackstar where you are." After Tawnypelt left, Littlecloud turned to Snickers.

"Our clan leader isn't the kind of cat who lets kittypets into the clan." Littlecloud explained. "I am a medicine cat, or a healer of my clan. Every quarter moon I meet with the medicine cats from the other 3 clans. Leaders from other clans are not as harsh as ours, so since tonight is the quarter moon, I am going to take you to the meeting and ask another clan to take you in. Oh yes, and from now on you are Sagekit, not Snickers."

"Sagekit." Sagekit murmured to herself. "Maybe I will be part of a clan after all." She bounded after Littlecloud. Littlecloud led the way through an endless pine forest. They came to a clearing by a small stream. Sagekit stared at the stream and the clearing beyond it and shivered.

"Cold?" Littlecloud sniffed, noticing her shiver.

"No, but I feel like I've been here before."

Suddenly Sagekit saw the clearing filled with snow, which was unusual at the end of leaf-bare (and because there had been no snow only moments before). There was a light brown tabby queen huddled around the tiniest kit Sagekit had ever seen! The queen was protecting the mewling kit from the cold. She murmured something to the kit.

"Sagekit?" a voice mewed. Littlecloud was staring at her.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. She had just realized something. She didn't know how, she just knew. That kit had been her.

**A/n Yes I know it is kind of short, but I will update faster now that I am out of school (YAAYY). I would like to thank Tommy (look in the reviews) for previewing my chapters (a.k.a. getting a sneak peek of the next few chapters and telling me if they're worth a crap).**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this update took so long! I had a busy weekend (especially with Father's day), but I will make myself update faster!  
**

**Chapter 3**

"You've been so quiet" Littlecloud said after a while.

"I've been thinking." Sagekit replied shortly.

"Most kits chatter so loud they could scare away half the prey in a forest. You're different. I'd say you act more like an apprentice than a kit. How old are you?"

Sagekit felt glad at anything that would take her mind off the vision.

"Three moons" she replied. Littlecloud stopped. "Are you shocked because you thought I was older or younger?" Sagekit inquired.

"Both, I guess." Littlecloud sighed. "You look as if you just opened your eyes, but you act ten times your actual age." Sagekit wasn't sure whether to take this as an insult or a compliment, but before she could say anything Littlecloud meowed "We're going into Thunderclan territory now." Sagekit wondered how he could tell.

"Tell me more about the clans" she mewed.

A while later Sagekit and Littlecloud were padding along next to the lake shore as the sun was setting.

"We're nearly there" Littlecloud informed Sagekit. She looked around.

"We haven't seen any patrols." she mewed, a little disappointed.

"No" Littlecloud replied, "You probably won't see any more warriors until you are settled into your clan. But, don't worry, that will happen soon enough…" _I hope. _Sagekit silently continued.

"Look," Littlecloud mewed, changing the subject, "on top of this hill is moonpool, where the meeting is held."

"Littlecloud is coming." A voice further up the hill meowed. "And there is another cat with him…" Littlecloud and Sagekit came into view of the two strange cats. One was a small gray tom with sapphire eyes; the other was a brown tabby she-cat.

"Hello, Leafpool." Littlecloud dipped his head.

"Hello, Littlecloud. Is that your apprentice?" Leafpool puzzled. "She's hardly bigger than a kit!" the gray tom sniffed Sagekit's flank, suddenly growing suspicious. "She doesn't smell of Shadowclan." he hissed "She smells of twolegs!"

Sagekit only smiled and meowed, "That's because I _am _a kit, and I _do _come from twolegs."

"Why are you here, then?" Leafpool questioned, but Littlecloud spoke before Sagekit had a chance to answer.

"Leafpool, can I speak with you further up?"

"Sure." Meowed Leafpool, now more confused than ever. "By the way, this is Jaypaw, my apprentice." Leafpool added with a flick of her tail.

Sagekit turned to face the apprentice.

"I'm Sagekit." She offered in attempt to begin conversation.

"I'm Jaypaw." Jaypaw mewed.

"I know, your mentor-," Sagekit tried to explain, but Jaypaw cut her off.

"I _know _I can _hear _perfectly well!" the tom snapped.

Sagekit was so surprised by the sharp response that she nearly fell into a rabbit burrow.

"By the way," Jaypaw sneered, "there's a rabbit burrow there." Unwilling to talk to the stubborn and rude tom, Sagekit stalked off towards Littlecloud and Leafpool.

Four cats suddenly emerged from the bushes, two definitely full warriors, the other two, apprentice-sized. Littlecloud, who was now done speaking with Leafpool, introduced them as Mothwing, Barkface, and their apprentices, Willowpaw, and Kestrelpaw. Sagekit squeaked an excited greeting. She had never seen so many real clan cats at once!

Mothwing and Barkface trotted off to gossip with the other full medicine cats.

"So, what are you doing here, Sagekit?" Willowpaw mewed "Aren't you a Shadowclan kit?"

"No, but where I did come from is a very long story. I'm sure Littlecloud will tell you." Sagekit didn't feel like telling the whole story just then, she felt extremely tired suddenly. As the eight cats reached the top of the hill, Sagekit overheard Littlecloud murmuring something to Leafpool.

"Be careful, Leafpool." He warned. "Sometimes I forgot that I was talking to a kit. Believe me, there is more to her than meets the eye." Leafpool nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Mothwing and Willowpaw were the first to enter the cave at the top of the hill.

"Maybe you should stay outside." Littlecloud meowed, but when Sagekit looked at him sadly, he gave in. "All right." Littlecloud sighed. "Just don't get into trouble." **(A/N Hint, hint, clue, clue) **

Sagekit followed the others into a moonlit cavern with a crystal clear pool in the middle. Each medicine cat crouched down and lapped up some water. Then, each cat instantly closed their eyes, and their breathing slowed. They had fallen asleep. Sagekit was so tired, but she knew she could never fall asleep so easily after an exciting day like today. However, all of the cats that drank from the pool fell asleep instantly. Maybe if she did too…

The water was icy cold, but the chill went away in seconds, and Sagekit was standing in a meadow that didn't seem to end until it reached the horizon. A familiar blue-gray figure was padding toward her.

"The smallest one bearing no clan will be the strongest of them all." She said before padding in the other direction. Sagekit barely gave a thought to what the shining cat had said, but chased after her

"Wait! Who are you?!" Sagekit called.

She sped up her pace, and ran smack into Jaypaw. "_Jaypaw!_" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Jaypaw growled "Only medicine cats share tongues with Starclan tonight!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Sagekit turned. "How do I get out?"

Behind her Jaypaw gasped

"What?" Sagekit asked, twisting her neck to see the gray tom.

"Y- You- You're stripes!" He stammered "They're- never mind." He shook his head, as if to clear a thought. Sagekit shrugged and faced the other way again. As suddenly as Sagekit's surroundings appeared, they faded into the familiar stone cave.

She had woken up from a dream, though she felt as tired as she had before she slept. Leafpool was just waking up as well as Jaypaw and Mothwing

"Come on Jaypaw, and Sagekit."

"Huh?" Sage kit was so tired that she wondered if she had heard Leafpool correctly.

"Come on," Leafpool repeated, "You're joining Thunderclan."

**A/N I'm going on vacation soon, so I might not update for a really long time, but I still want reviews! PLEASE review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Parts of this chapter will be told following Jaypaw because it needs to. That makes no sense. Anyway, this chapter will be important in the end. I want to recommend a Warriors fic, written by my friend kagekitsune49, called Dark and Light, Black and White.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I do not own warriors or any of the characters. As you probably know, those characters belong to Erin Hunter. (If I did own Warriors, Bluestar wouldn't have gone insane.)**

**YAY! Now that we got over the boring A/N, on with the story!!!**

Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath High-ledge for a clan meeting!" A cat yowled across the clearing, though most of the cats had already gathered to see Sagekit, brought forth by her unfamiliar scent. Leafpool had just been talking to the leader of the clan, Firestar, and they had decided her fate. Leafpool's serious expression gave away nothing of what they had decided.

Sagekit could feel the gaze of every warrior burning on her pelt. She could hear them whispering things like,

"Who is that kit?" and "What is it doing here?"

When the last of the cats had gathered, Firestar called out,

"I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our clan, Sagekit, come forward." As she made her way to the front of the crowd, Sagekit heard many surprised mews and hushed whispers.

"Another kittypet?!" Someone called "Don't we have enough?" A few voices mewed in agreement.

"Look at the size of it!" Another voice sounded. "It'll never survive even to the end of leaf-bare!" Firestar flicked his tail for silence.

"This cat has a unique story, and I think that it is the will of StarClan that she joins the clan." He glanced around the clearing, as if challenging anyone to protest. When no one spoke, he continued.

"I would like to meet with my senior warriors after the meeting, but for now, Sagekit will live in the nursery. She is the same age as Icekit and Foxkit, any therefore she will be apprenticed with them. The meeting is over." Leafpool was the only cat who approached Sagekit, after the meeting.

"Let me show you to the nursery, Sagekit." She murmured. Leafpool led the way to a thick bramble den. Inside was dark, but when Sagekit's eyes adjusted, she saw a dark gray queen nursing two small kits (though both were larger than Sagekit).

"The queen is Ferncloud." Leafpool whispered. Ferncloud nodded to Leafpool, dismissing her.

"I heard the announcement." She mewed and turned to Sagekit. "I'm happy to watch over you, Sagekit." Leafpool dipped her head and left Sagekit with her two sleeping kits. Or one sleeping kit.

"Hi! What's your name?" The smaller of the two kits had woken and was now bounding around the nursery.

"By the way, I'm Icekit, and that lump of fur over there is Foxkit." She squeaked, flicking her tail to the amber kit that was still sleeping.

"I'm Sagekit." Sagekit yawned. She was so tired, that she had almost said

'Snickers'!

"You can use this bed, Sagekit!" Icekit squealed jumping up and down on a small nest of moss. Sagekit blinked gratefully at the energetic kit and curled up.

Sagekit was standing in an unfamiliar forest, and knew instantly that she was dreaming. Why did she always dream? She would never have a decent night's sleep at this rate! A familiar blue-gray cat approached her along side a tortoiseshell cat that she had never seen. Before either cat had a chance to say anything, Sagekit blurted out,

"Ok, tell me who you are you. Tell me now!" The two cats glanced at each other, and the blue-gray one spoke first.

"I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan before Firestar, and this is Spottedleaf, former ThunderClan medicine cat. We are part of a great clan of warrior ancestors from the past." Sagekit's eyes grew wide

"Sagekit," It was Spottedleaf who spoke now, "Your future holds many exciting challenges, but, you must be a warrior before you go on any of your destined missions or quest. Most kits are apprenticed at six moons old. You are different." The two cats began to fade. When Sagekit was alone in the forest, she heard only Spottedleaf's voice, as it said,

"It will take the sight of a blind cat to see your true past." Now even the forest began to fade, and Sagekit was left alone in the darkness to ponder at these words.

Sagekit woke up in the same bramble nursery the next morning.

"Finally! She's up!" An annoyed voice meowed. Sagekit rolled over to see Foxkit

and Icekit staring at her.

"Come have breakfast with us!" Icekit squeaked, obviously determined to make a good impression on Sagekit. Sagekit heaved herself up off the floor and found that she wasn't as tired as the day before.

"I brought you a vole!" Icekit mewed. "Well, I thought we could share it." Sagekit sniffed the ferry brown creature. She had never had a vole before; actually she had only ever tried a mouse once when Dusty had gotten lucky and caught one. After her first bite of the fuzzy vole, Sagekit decided that she liked the taste of it.

After breakfast, the three kits were energized and began to play fight. Foxkit batted Icekit with a paw and Icekit leapt onto Foxkit's back. With her claws sheathed though, Icekit could not hold on for long. Soon Icekit and Foxkit were rolling around the nursery in a tussle. Sagekit was licking herself when Foxkit was sent crashing into her. Sagekit spun around and leapt on her attacker, pinning him on the mossy floor.

Icekit came suddenly out of nowhere, barreling into Sagekit, pushing her off Foxkit, hissing,

"No one hurts my brother!" They all laughed, until Foxkit leapt between Icekit and Sagekit, pushing them to opposite ends of the nursery, and throwing Sagekit right into Ferncloud.

"Calm down!" She yelped. "Honestly, if you must roughhouse, do it outside." Ferncloud said in a softer tone. Icekit bowed her head and trotted out of the nursery, calling,

"Come on! We can play out here!" The two remaining kits padded into the bustling camp.

"That group of warriors is the sun-high patrol." Icekit gestured towards a group

of cats leaving the camp.

"Sun-high! Did I really wake up that late?" Sagekit muttered

"Yes!" Foxkit hissed playfully.

"Hey, Icekit and Foxkit!" a voice called. A light brown tabby tom was calling to

the three kits.

"And Sagekit, sorry." He continued.

"Hi Birchfall!" Foxkit called.

"So, how's the battle of the kits going?" Birchfall purred, amused.

"Ferncloud told us to go outside; I think we were annoying her." Icekit mewed.

"Ahh, yes. I remember those days well." Birchfall sighed. "Well, don't let me stop your battle! Carry on!" He laughed.

"He's my older brother." Icekit whispered to Sagekit, who nodded. Foxkit suddenly came out of no where and leapt on them both. Sagekit shrieked happily and cuffed him over the head.

After the three kits finished their morning play fight, Ferncloud suggested that Foxkit and Icekit show Sagekit around camp.

"The nursery is over there, as you know." Icekit flicked her tail towards the bramble den, and Sagekit nodded.

"That's the apprentice's den!" Foxkit gestured to another sheltered den. "And

the warrior's den is there, next to it."

"You know what a warrior and apprentice are, right?" Icekit asked.

"Yes," Sagekit replied, "Littlecloud explained everything to me. He's the ShadowClan medicine cat."

"ShadowClan!" Icekit's eyes widened. "Why were you talking to them?!" Sagekit smiled and explained.

"I was raised in the twoleg nest on ShadowClan territory. Littlecloud brought me here."

"Oh yes," Foxkit meowed, "I heard Dustpelt saying something about you being a kittypet." Sagekit disregarded this, if it was an insult. She had left her kittypet roots to become a warrior. There was no going back now. Sagekit decided she didn't want to talk about her roots anymore.

"So, show me the rest of camp!" Sagekit squeaked, changing the subject.

"Follow me!" Icekit squealed as she trotted off to some den or another.

Three days had passed since Sagekit's tour of the camp. Ferncloud and her kits had been introducing Sagekit to cats, non-stop for the past few days. Ferncloud had introduced Sagekit to the other queen, Daisy, and a few of her close friends. Sandstorm was good-natured and kind (sadly unlike her son, Jaypaw). Daisy was gentle and motherly to all kits, especially Sagekit, probably because she was born a kittypet, like Daisy.

Foxkit introduced her to the deputy, Brambleclaw, and several of his apprentice friends, as well as the slightly unpleasant Ashfur. Icekit had brought the rest of her family and Hollypaw to see Sagekit. Sagekit was sure she had met all of the clan in three days!

Jaypaw padded into the medicine cat den. He could hear Leafpool bustling about, sorting herbs.

"Jaypaw," She called as the apprentice entered. "We're running low on catmint; do you think you could go out and fetch some?" Jaypaw blinked.

"Catmint?!" He replied, slightly confused. Catmint was used on Whitecough or Greencough, which was usually caught in leaf-bare. Leaf-bare must be close to being over…

"What do we need catmint for?" Jaypaw inquired.

"Leaf-bare may be coming to a close, but we must be prepared for any outbreak of sickness in our camp." Leafpool meowed and went back to work. As Jaypaw turned to go and get the catmint Leafpool requested, he scented Hollypaw entered the den.

"Hey Jaypaw!" She called, "Where are you going?"

"Leafpool asked me to fetch some catmint. Do you want to come?" Jaypaw asked. Hollypaw nodded and the two of them trotted briskly toward the entrance tunnel. Jaypaw could hear a few kits scuffling in the dust nearby.

"Turn around Foxkit!" Hollypaw called to one.

"Hey! That's no fair! You can't help him and not me!" Another kit protested

"Icekit, jump on his back!" Hollypaw meowed to the other kit. She let out a purr of amusement at the kits.

"I love watching ThunderClan's future warriors battle each other." She declared.

"Come on, Hollypaw, Leafpool doesn't have all day!" Jaypaw sighed and padded towards the entrance tunnel. With a last glance at the kits, Hollypaw followed.

As Jaypaw approached the abandoned twoleg nest, he could smell the scent of many herbs in the overgrown garden. Newleaf must be close, he thought, or there wouldn't be so many herbs. He turned to Hollypaw.

"Let's split up. If you find any catmint let me know." He meowed and padded off around the nest. He sniffed the air, smelling for some catmint. He picked up the scent of tansy and a few other herbs, as well as a faint trace of fox.

Jaypaw stepped deeper into the tangles of weeds, the fox scent steadily becoming stronger. At last Jaypaw found a clump of herbs that smelled of catmint.

"Hollypaw! Come here, I've found some!" Jaypaw called before biting off a few stalks of catmint. When Hollypaw still didn't come after he had called for her, Jaypaw trotted around the nest, smelling for her. Jaypaw was aware that the scent of fox was now very strong, less than a day old. When I return to camp, I'll report it, Jaypaw decided.

Jaypaw heard a hiss in front of him. From the scents he could tell that Hollypaw had indeed found the fox.

"Jaypaw" She growled "Go back to camp and get some warriors. I'll fight the fox off for now."

"No!" Jaypaw hissed "I won't leave you to fight on your own!"

"And you plan to fight off this fox with me?" Hollypaw's usually soft voice was growing harsh. "We both know you can't fight! Stop acting like if cats gave you a chance, you could help, because when we do, you can't! Do something useful for a change and get help!" Hollypaw's harsh words caught Jaypaw off guard, and he took a step backwards, and then turned to run back to camp.

Jaypaw could hear the wind roaring in his ears as he raced back to the camp. He must have been guided by StarClan, because he never would have made it all the way to camp and straight through the thorn entrance alone.

"Fox!" Jaypaw yowled. "At the abandoned twoleg nest!" Firestar happened to be one of the surprised cats in the clearing. He nodded and flicked his tail towards a few warriors.

"Birchfall, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw." The three cats set off immediately.

Jaypaw was relieved to have that out of the way. Of course he was worried for Hollypaw, but all he could was wait now. He had an important task to do.

Jaypaw entered the medicine cat den and sniffed the air. He could tell that Leafpool was the only cat in there. He placed the herbs he had gathered down in front of Leafpool.

"I have a question to ask you." Jaypaw meowed. Leafpool nodded to signify for Jaypaw to speak. Jaypaw took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to word his question without upsetting Leafpool, so he had decided to just ask the question.

"What happened between you and Crowfeather?"

Sagekit could smell the sharp scent of blood. At her feet lay a twisted body of a cat, so covered in blood that it was impossible to tell which cat it was. A few foxlengths behind her three cats were fighting off some animal. Sagekit turned back to the cat. She leaned down to smell the cat… Birchfall!

Sagekit gasped as she woke up. No twisted, bloody cat in front of her. Sagekit was about to sigh with relief, when Icekit charged in.

"What is it?" Sagekit yawned.

"Birchfall!" Icekit squeaked. "He's hurt!" Sagekit shot out of her bed and ran into the clearing the patrol that had been sent to deal with the fox was carrying the same twisted and bloody body from her dream.

"No…" Sagekit gasped. Birchfall had always been so kind and light-hearted. It wasn't fair that someone so kind suffered so awful a fate.

Sagekit briefly wondered why terrible things never seemed to happen to cats like Blackstar. Someone called for Leafpool, who emerged from behind the bramble screen at the entrance of her den a moment later. She leaned over Birchfall's motionless body as the entire clan waited for Leafpool to proclaim him alive or dead. Leafpool looked up with a concerned expression on her face.

"He'll live, but his injuries are severe." She told the crowd. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the same moment. Jaypaw came out to help carry Birchfall, but Leafpool glared at him, as if he had offended her earlier.

"Go get the herbs ready." Leafpool meowed coldly. Jaypaw looked down and obeyed. Foxkit bounded over to Sagekit's side at that moment.

"Brambleclaw told me what happened." He mewed, as if trying to impress someone.

"It was the fox. You know, the one that the patrol was sent to drive off. He said they did worse to the fox than the fox did to them." Sagekit nodded, though she knew that any worse wounds than Birchfall's would be fatal.

**(A/N The following will be told starting from the point that I left off from with Jaypaw.)**

"What!?" Leafpool turned to face Jaypaw, her fur bristling. "Is that _any_ of your business?"

"I know you were secretly seeing him, and then you ran off together, but what happened while you were away?" Jaypaw persisted.

"There isn't any more, I realized that I had been wrong to leave the clan, and Crowfeather and I went back to the clans. Is that all?" Leafpool sounded more final and commanding than he thought possible. Jaypaw left it at that, even though he could tell that there was definitely more to the story.

"Leafpool!" A cat called from the clearing. "Leafpool! Come quickly!" Jaypaw felt one last glare burn on his pelt before Leafpool went to the clearing to aid some cat.

"Will he be all right?" Ferncloud fretted, her two newest kits gazed at their older brother. Jay paw had tried to clean the blood from Birchfall's pelt before the kits came. The tom was already getting better, and Jaypaw could hear the faint sound of his regular breathing.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jaypaw soothed

"I've seen worse cases where cats survived." Leafpool added. Ferncloud looked slightly more relaxed, until she took another look at her son's wounded body again.

"Will he ever fully recover?" Ferncloud murmured. She must have been thinking of Cinderpelt's injury that had prevented her from becoming a warrior.

"A week or so in the medicine cat den and he should be fine." Leafpool assured the frantic queen.

"Why don't you rest for a while? You can take some poppy seeds if you want." Leafpool needed to get Ferncloud out of her way. Thankfully, Ferncloud took one last look at Birchfall and obeyed. Her kits followed, except one. It was Sagekit.

"You should probably go rest with Ferncloud." Jaypaw urged.

"I won't be able to sleep." Sagekit mewed, and then added under her breath, "I don't want to hear what StarClan has to say either." Jaypaw was a little confused. She had been born a kittypet, yet as a kit she had dreams from StarClan?

"Can I help at all?" She asked.

"I guess you could clean his pelt." Jaypaw replied. He was a little annoyed that the kit refused to leave, but if she was going to stay, she might as well help. She was clearly sad for Birchfall, though, she barely knew him, didn't she?

"Here," Leafpool stepped in, "Rub this on his wounds. It's marigold."

"Okay!" Sagekit brightened and began to gently rub the poultice on one of Birchfall's scratches.

Jaypaw yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he was until now. He found his moss bed and curled up for the night, letting sleep overcome him.

Sagekit awoke next to Birchfall. She was glad to see that his pelt was no longer stained with blood. Most of the scratches would leave scars for seasons to come. Birchfall stirred and his eyes opened to slits.

"Wher- where am I?" Birchfall stammered.

"You're awake!" Sagekit gasped. "You're safe, in the medicine cat den." Birchfall tried to sit up, winced at the pain in his wounds, and lay back down.

"Let me go get Leafpool." Sagekit mewed quickly, and scampered off. The medicine cat was not in her den, so Sagekit padded out into the middle of camp. Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and Berrypaw were just returning with the dawn patrol, and Sandstorm was leading out a hunting patrol. Sagekit spotted Leafpool sharing fresh-kill with Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool!" Sagekit called excitedly "He's awake! Birchfall's awake!" Leafpool got up immediately and said good-bye to Squirrelflight.

"How are you feeling?" Leafpool meowed quietly to Birchfall, once they were in the medicine cat den.

"Okay, I guess." Birchfall's stomach growled and he grinned. "I am quite hungry though." Leafpool nodded and sent Sagekit to fetch some fresh-kill.

When Sagekit returned with a starling, Leafpool was helping Birchfall to sit up.

"Can you sit with Birchfall while I'm gone?" Leafpool mewed to Sagekit. "I'm going to tell Firestar the good news." Sagekit nodded and sat next to Birchfall who was quickly devouring the starling.

"So how long was I unconscious?" He asked.

"Just since yesterday." Sagekit answered. She was so happy that Birchfall was safe. He was already getting back into his normal character!

"I feel so awake, I feel like I've slept for a moon!" Birchfall commented. He slowly eased himself into another position, so he would not to irritate any wounds, and began to wash himself. Sagekit decided then and there that she wanted Birchfall as a mentor. He was kind, he listened, and he was a strong fighter and skilled hunter. There would never be anyone she would rather have as a mentor.

**A/N Sorry about what I did to Birchfall. Anyway… REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! If you don't have any thing to say write ) just so that I know that I have more fans. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I have 282 hits, but only 18 reviews for my fic. If you read my fic PLEASE review! I will not consider you a fan unless you review at least two chapters. Also, I am writing another Warriors fic, Ravenpaw's Story. Later, anything that happens in one fic, happens in the other.**

Chapter 5

Sagekit opened her eyes to the bramble wall of the nursery. She recalled that it had been four days since Birchfall first woke up. Leafpool and Jaypaw had made her leave the medicine cat den that day. Sagekit sat up and yawned. Today she would check in on Birchfall to see how he was healing.

Sagekit turned towards the other end of the nursery and saw that Icekit, Foxkit, and Ferncloud were all still asleep. Quietly, so she would not disturb them, Sagekit padded out into the camp. A hunting patrol was returning, which was good, Sagekit noticed, because the fresh-kill pile was low. As she headed toward the medicine cat den, she could see only Jaypaw and Birchfall inside.

"Jaypaw!" Sagekit called, and he padded over to her. "Where's Leafpool?"

"Leafpool stepped out for a moment." Jaypaw replied "What do you need?" With a glance at Birchfall, Sagekit answered.

"I want to know how Birchfall is." Behind Jaypaw, Birchfall let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I can answer that myself, Sagekit!" He meowed. "I'm doing fine."

"He's healing faster than I expected." Jaypaw confirmed. "I'm sure he'll be out of the medicine cat den in no time. Probably in a day or two, in fact." Sagekit sighed with relief. Birchfall would be fine. Sagekit knew she had probably over reacted at his wounds, and she would need to get more used to injuries of her clan mates.

Sagekit stepped out of the medicine cat den to see Leafpool padding toward her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Leafpool, I just went to see how Birchfall was…" Sagekit began, but stopped because Leafpool didn't seem to be listening.

"Firestar wants to see us in his den." Leafpool meowed and trotted in the direction of highledge, not looking to see if Sagekit was following. Leafpool was obviously lost in her thought.

Sagekit climbed the rocks to her leader's den behind Leafpool. When they reached the top Firestar called for them to enter. The inside of the den was dark and gloomy. After Sagekit's eyes adjusted she could see her leader silhouetted against the back of his den.

"Last night," Firestar began, "Leafpool and I both received alike dreams from StarClan… They suggested that one of our kits was ready to be apprenticed. That kit is you." Sagekit nodded, but was not surprised. After all, she too had had a dream from StarClan. The words from the almost-forgotten dream came echoing back to her,

"Most kits are apprenticed at six moons old. You are different." Sagekit understood what Spottedleaf's words meant now, it seemed quite obvious. Sagekit was destined to be apprenticed at (almost) four moons.

"We will hold your apprentice ceremony at sundown." Firestar meowed.

"Sundown!?" Sagekit exclaimed "But, I uhhh…" Firestar and Leafpool were both staring at her now.

"I wanted Birchfall as my mentor." Sagekit whispered. Firestar's eyes widened.

"The clan leader chooses mentors," Firestar started and Sagekit bowed her head. "How ever I will take that into consideration." Sagekit brightened and thanked Firestar, even though he sounded doubtful. As she left the den she could hear Leafpool and Firestar discussing her ceremony.

------------------

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!!" Firestar's yowl rang throughout the clearing. Sagekit's heart was beating fast. She still had no idea of who her mentor would be, but from Firestar's tone when she brought up Birchfall, she was pretty sure it wouldn't be Birchfall.

All of the cats had finally gathered in the clearing, so Firestar continued. "As you all know, a fox was recently discovered on our territory. When the patrol that I sent out came back, one of our warriors, Birchfall, was severely wounded." Firestar paused, as if holding a moment of silence for Birchfall, who, Sagekit noticed for the first time, was well enough to attend the meeting.

"Leafpool has informed me that over the past few days," He continued, "Birchfall has healed much faster than expected. He is almost ready to take up normal warrior tasks, which leads me to my second announcement. Last night, Leafpool and I both received dreams from StarClan. They told me that there is a kit that, though it is only three moons old, is ready to be apprenticed. Sagekit, step forward." There were a few surprised gasps from the crowd when Sagepaw stepped forward.

"From now on, you shall be known as Sagepaw. Birchfall," Sagepaw's heart leapt as Firestar called, "you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be Sagepaw's mentor. Birchfall, you have known courage and loss. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Sagepaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of ThunderClan."

A surprised Birchfall walked, limping slightly, up to the front of the crowd. Firestar had obviously not told Birchfall that he would be a mentor. All the same, the light-brown tom smiled (If cats can smile) and touched noses with Sagepaw.

"Sagepaw! Sagepaw!" Leafpool and Icekit started the call and the others eventually joined in. The clan gradually came up to Sagepaw to congratulate her, except a few cats. Foxkit was one of the few who stalked off without a word.

When the crowd broke up, Hollypaw approached Sagepaw.

"You look exhausted!" She cried. Sagepaw considered how true this was. "Let me show you to the apprentice den." Inside the apprentice den it was dark, like most other dens. Hollypaw flicked her tail towards an empty nest, to say that she could use that nest. Sagepaw blinked gratefully at Hollypaw and curled up. Sleep took over almost at once.

Spottedleaf was padding towards Sagepaw. She bowed her head.

"Congratulations." She meowed "You're an apprentice." Sagepaw gave Spottedleaf a funny look** (A/N I wanted to write that she raised one eyebrow, but I don't think that is possible for cats to do…)**.

"Umm, yea, you prophesized that I would." Sagepaw replied. Spottedleaf ignored Sagepaw and continued.

"You need to sleep to save your strength for tomorrow." Spottedleaf meowed soothingly, and she faded into blackness.

For a while Sagepaw slept peacefully, but she awoke suddenly. Sagepaw sat up, wondering where she was until she remembered. She wasn't confused because she was in the apprentice den; more that she was in the camp. She was still having trouble waking up in a moss nest, instead of a kittypet bed.

Sagepaw looked around and saw that every other apprentice was asleep. Sagepaw stretched and looked out into moonlit clearing at the center of camp. A small figure was heading stealthily towards the tunnel cats used to make dirt. With a jolt, she realized that the figure was Foxkit.

Sagepaw recalled Foxkit saying that this was the best way to escape from camp unnoticed. She was about to call to him, but stopped. Being a kit was so boring that Foxkit had to have some kind of fun! Anyway, he might just be making dirt. Sagepaw couldn't keep away the feeling of dread though…

Quietly, so she would not disturb anyone, Sagepaw crept out of the apprentice den. She headed straight for the tunnel Foxkit had used. Inside smelled bad, but Sagepaw had expected that from a tunnel used for that purpose. Further in she saw the faint outline of Foxkit pausing to lick himself.

"Foxkit!" Sagepaw hissed. Foxkit spun around.

"What are you doing here?" He spat

"Following you." Sagepaw answered.

"Thanks, but I don't need some watching me while I make dirt." Foxkit snarled, clearly mad at Sagepaw, and she was pretty sure she knew why. It wasn't her fault that StarClan chose her to become an Apprentice at four moons! She turned, a little angrily because of Foxkit's tone, and stalked off.

The night was cloudless out side and Sagepaw was glad that no one was awake to see her, because she didn't feel like answering any questions. She was tired and upset, and all she wanted to do was sleep. However, when she reached her moss nest, Sagepaw found that she could not sleep. Even though Foxkit had said he wasn't leaving the camp, Sagepaw wasn't entirely sure she believed him. She spent most of the rest of the night worrying about him.

**A/N Does anyone have any comments on my choice of mentor for Sagepaw? I am also taking suggestions for who I should pair Sagepaw with (the top choices are Foxkit, or Jaypaw). Parts of chapters from now on will be told following Jaypaw. It will switch off like in the New Prophecy and The Sight. R&R!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this chappie took so long, but I was at camp for the past month. Also it will be a while before Ravenpaw's story joins this one.**

Chapter 6

"What can you smell?"

"Cats. They're not ThunderClan though…" Sagepaw was out on her first training session. Leafpool finally let Birchfall leave camp when he had promised not to push himself. Right now he was giving Sagepaw a tour of the territory.

"That's WindClan. You'll meet some at your first gathering, but we have to keep going now if you want to see all of the territory. Smell this? It's the scent line that marks the border between ThunderClan and WindClan." Birchfall meowed.

From there they headed downhill. Sagepaw was sniffing the forest around her every second. It was the first time she had been out of camp since she got here! Sagepaw was so busy sniffing around her that she wasn't watching her paws until they were wet. Birchfall let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Watch out for the lake!" he called. Sagepaw looked in front of her. A vast mass of water stretched out before her.

"This lake marks the center of the territories, and also proves as a sufficient source of water. We don't have to remember to scent for boundaries here, but be careful not to fall in while you're not paying attention." Birchfall explained. After that, for a while the two cats padded along the lakeshore, Birchfall pointing out various landmarks along the way. Just when Sagepaw was sure that ThunderClan territory couldn't stretch any further did Birchfall stopped. He sniffed.

"ShadowClan. And we're further away from their border than I'd like to be when I smell them." Birchfall hissed. Without any warning, a cat burst through the bracken, leaving Birchfall hissing and spitting. After that several things happened at once: Birchfall got ready to attack, the intruder didn't move, Birchfall realized that there was only one intruder and relaxed slightly, and Sagepaw recognized the intruder.

"What are you doing here?!" Birchfall demanded.

"Birchfall! This is Littlecloud!" Sagepaw warned. "He's a medicine cat!"

"A medicine cat?" Birchfall meowed and sat down, though his neck fur was still sticking up. "What is your business here?'

"Please, I need to see Leafpool! It's urgent!" Littlecloud finally meowed.

Birchfall hesitated, and then said to Sagepaw cautiously, "Go and fetch Leafpool." Sagepaw shot off through the trees with incredible speed and raced towards the camp, dodging the trees as she went. When she crashed through the brambles at the camp entrance, several cats turned to stare at her.

"Leafpool." She gasped "I need to see her." Jaypaw stepped forward.

"Leafpool is out." He meowed, "But I can come in her place." Sagepaw nodded and both cats dashed out of camp. On the way to the clearing Sagepaw explained the encounter with Littlecloud.

When Sagepaw and Jaypaw dashed through the ferns to the clearing to where Birchfall and Littlecloud sat, Littlecloud jumped. He seemed to breathe with relief at the fact that Sagepaw was back. Then he realized that the cat standing next to Sagepaw was not Leafpool.

"Jaypaw! What are you doing here?" He cried.

"Leafpool was busy. Can I take her place?" Jaypaw sounded slightly annoyed. Littlecloud hesitated. Why couldn't Jaypaw come? What was worrying Littlecloud?

"Will you be able to keep up?" Littlecloud finally meowed. Sagepaw didn't understand why Jaypaw coming was such a big deal. Jaypaw, however did, and this question seemed to set him off.

"You think that I'm not capable of running because I'm blind?!" Jaypaw hissed and Sagepaw's eyes widened. Littlecloud flinched.

"No that's not it… It's just…" He mumbled, but Jaypaw cut him off. "Then let me come!" He growled. There was a moment of tension, and Littlecloud nodded.

"Can I come too?" Sagepaw offered, but Birchfall shook his head.

"You've had enough excitement for today, and they need to be off now." Birchfall flicked his tail at Jaypaw and Littlecloud who turned and left. "Let's head back to camp." Sagepaw obeyed, but reluctantly. She followed her mentor through the trees and back to camp.

Back in the camp, Sagepaw noticed that there was a little more commotion than usual. Icekit was the first cat to approach Sagepaw, and Sagepaw noticed that Icekit looked nervous.

"Foxkit has been missing all morning! He wasn't there when I woke up!" She cried. Sagepaw gasped.

"Has a patrol been sent out?" She meowed.

"A while ago. They haven't come back, so I can't help thinking that something terrible happened!" Icekit squeaked. Sagepaw felt a pang of guilt. She felt partially responsible, after all Foxkit was mad because she had been apprenticed before him. Anyway, she should have stopped Foxkit last night when she had had the chance! If something happened to him, Sagepaw would fell worse than she already did.

Sagepaw gave Icekit a reassuring lick, and meowed, "Foxkit will be fine." Hoping she sounded more sure than she felt. "Get some rest." She meowed. At the mention of sleep, Sagepaw swayed. She was tired after the tour of the territory, but she wanted to be awake in case Foxkit was found… Before long Sagepaw was curled up in the apprentices' den, asleep.

She had no dreams that sleep and she woke well-rested. Sagepaw got up, stretched, and yawned. She stepped out of her den and warmed herself in the sunlight. She noted that it was beginning to get warmer; newleaf must not be far off. Sagepaw felt that everything was alright, and that she had no reason to fret, until she heard someone call out the words, "Foxkit's back!"

**A\N Once again I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and I'm sorry it's so short, but I figured that I'd better post this before everyone stops reading my fic because I take to long to post my chapters. So, what will happen to Foxkit? Well you'll have to wait again, because I'm going camping! Lol.**


	8. Author note: important

**A/N No, I am not dead. I have no reason for why I haven't updated for the past, what is it now, six months? No excuses for me. I am just purely lazy, and I honestly think that this story sucks and can't be saved. I may yet be able to save Ravenpaw's Story from it's suckyness, but I'm pretty sure that this story is beyond help. If you don't think that this story is super sucky, let me know, and maybe I will lose my sanity and write another chapter. If I EVER write another chapter, I can almots garuntee that It will be super short.**

**Once again, if you want to save my story,** **tell me so,** **otherwise, BYE BYE THE SMALLEST KIT!**

**oh, yes, if I do decide to write another chapter, I will tell you this in advance: happy easter.**

**xD**

**If you didn't get that, it means that I probably won't update until easter.**


End file.
